


The Tease

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Teasing, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ben have been friends for awhile but you can tell there is something more there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

how about Ben getting twisted around the little finger and turned crazy by a girl? Like she's playing with him but is just seductive and won't let him near her at first?  
_________________________________

Ever since meeting Benedict in a local pub you and him have been great friends, maybe even more than friends. It was a special connection between the both of you, more than a friendly connection. You and him hung out at his place and watched movies while drinking wine and eating popcorn almost weekly if he was in town. 

"Hello! I brought wine!" You are standing on Benedict's front steps as he opens the door.

"Oh thank you." He takes the wine and starts to close the door before laughing while you pushed the door back open. 

"Har har..." You say sarcastically then smile and head to the living room. 

"So what movie are we watching tonight?" Ben asks as he stops his laughing and heads to the kitchen for two wine glasses. 

"I don't know...you pick." You leaned over the island in the kitchen and watched him pour the wine. 

"You know I hate picking." He huffs playfully. 

"Yeah I know, but either you pick or we don't watch anything." You stuck your tongue out to Ben and took a glass and sipped some wine. 

"We can watch each other." Ben realizes what he said and shakes his head before continuing "watch each other get drunk that is. You're pretty amusing when you get tipsy." You smirk, knowing full and well what he said the first time was what he truly meant. It was all you needed to know for sure he had feelings for you just as you did, enough to play a little game with him. 

"You are pretty funny yourself." You poked him on his chest before heading back to the living room and sitting on the big comfy couch with your feet curled under you. 

"Pick a movie (Y/N), please?" Ben comes back into the living room and shifts through his movie collection. "How about Indiana Jones?" Ben sounds very excited by this, you sigh and give in.

"Alright." You nodded. After slipping the DVD into the player he sat in the couch beside you, not too close but not far either and pressed play on the remote.   
After a few moments of silence as the movie started the effects of the alcohol were taking effect and you grew hot. "Are you hot?" You whispered to Ben who was watching the movie intently. 

"Hmm? No...no I'm fine." He didn't look to you.

"I'm burning up, this top has to come off..." You pulled your shirt off to expose just a think cami that you wore underneath it. "Much better." You moan, trying to get Ben's attention. 

He glances over to you and back to the tv before whipping his head back to take another look, you could see him out of the corner of your eye as you looked to the movie. 

"He likes what he sees." You say with a smile as you continue to appear as if you were watching the movie, Ben still was looking at you. 

"Yeah..." Ben nodded. "What?! Who?" He startled as his brain registered what you said.

"Indy...he likes what he saw." You smirk, happy to have caught him in your little game.

"Oh...yeah." Ben faced forward to the tv but kept his eyes on you everyone in awhile. The next time you saw him turn to look at you you decided to bump up the game a little, so you bit your lip seductively and rubbed your thigh with your hand lightly. You weren't sure but you swore you could hear Ben's breathing become a bit labored. 

"You alright? What are you looking at?" You face him and asked.

"Yeah. Oh, nothing..." 

"More wine?" You ask quietly as you stood up. Ben nodded as he kept his eyes on yours, you bent over a little far to grab his glass from the table, poking your bum out a bit before standing and walking into the kitchen again. When you returned to the couch Ben was shifting in his seat a little, looking restless. "Here you are." You handed the glass to him. "You don't mind if I cuddle up to you, do you? I hate the snake scene." You made and excuse so you could snuggle with him. 

"Of course I don't mind." He raises his arm and you snuggle up close to his side as he wraps and arm around your shoulder. Your hand resting on his upper thigh. Ben started to shift again in his seat and you looked to him, his eyes were filled with lust, you could tell he wanted you. Teasing was your ultimate game...

"I'm so tired...long day." You nuzzle your head to his chest softly like a kitten. 

"Stay here tonight..." Ben paused. "If you'd like." 

"You got the guest room cleaned up from your travel stuff?" You asked, Ben kept his suitcases in there if he knew he would be going out again soon. 

"Um...no. But I was thinking maybe...perhaps you could just sleep in my bed." He took a lot of little pauses in that short sentence. 

"Really? Us together in your bed?" You looked up to him.

"Well it's a king sized bed, there's tons of room." Ben reasoned.

"Oh...we'll see." You nuzzled back up to him and drifted off as Benedict played with your hair. He woke you at the end of the film.

"Hey (y/n) the movie is over, let's get to bed." Ben yawns and helps you off the couch. 

"I don't have any pjs...mind if I sleep in my undies tonight? I'm a little warm." Even though you had just woken back up you were already back to your dirty little game. 

"I...yeah...uh...woo...yeah that's fine. Yup, completely...fine." Ben was a stammering mess now. 

"Oh good, you're a great friend." You turn to face him as you enter his bedroom and pull him down for a kiss on his forehead. No use undressing in the loo, may as well undress out in the bedroom since you'll be sleeping in your panties and bra anyways, you begin to strip and then fold your clothes on the bench at the end of the bed. 

When Ben comes out of the loo you're bent over slipping your socks off, your bum facing him. He drops his belt and pants to the floor at the site and you stand up and turn to him. "Oh, I'm sorry." You smiled and put your socks on the bench along with your clothes. Then noticing Ben's very prominent erection poking through his shorts. You smiled to yourself and climbed in bed, Ben climbed in on his side and turned out the light, just the light from London lighting the bedroom now. 

"Goodnight Ben. Thanks for the evening." You are faced away from him.

"Goodnight (y/n). Thank you." A silence comes between you both. 

"(Y/N)?" Ben breaks it.

"Hmm?" 

"Do you...do you have feelings for me? More than friends, more of an attraction." You turn to face him now, his face just slightly glowing from the outside light that pokes through the wooden slat blinds.

"I've thought about it once or twice. Do you have feelings for me?" You inched closer to him. 

"I've thought about it...I think I do." Ben said softly as you grew even closer to him. Slipping your hand down his chest and stomach to his hard erection and rubbing it gently, Ben's breath hitched and he groaned.

"I think this tells me all I needed to know." You lean to his face and kiss his jaw line and earlobe before turning his face by his chin to look at you, you kissed him slowly, the kiss growing harder and more passionate quickly. Before you knew it Ben grabbed you by the waist and he was now on top of you.

"You've teased me all night haven't you?" He smirked.

"Maybe...once or twice..." You wink, Ben starts to devour your neck and jaw then unhooking your bra and rubbing your nipples through his fingers until they stood in attention. 

"It's my turn now..." Ben purred as you felt him shift to your side and slip a finger into your already moist hole.

What a night to be alive!


	2. We Should Have Done That Sooner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very smuty treat for my readers, picking up right at the end of chapter one.

Previously:

"I think this tells me all I needed to know." You lean to his face and kiss his jaw line and earlobe before turning his face by his chin to look at you, you kissed him slowly, the kiss growing harder and more passionate quickly. Before you knew it Ben grabbed you by the waist and he was now on top of you.

"You've teased me all night haven't you?" He smirked.

"Maybe...once or twice..." You wink, Ben starts to devour your neck and jaw then unhooking your bra and rubbing your nipples through his fingers until they stood in attention.

"It's my turn now..." Ben purred as you felt him shift to your side and slip a finger into your already moist hole.

What a night to be alive!  
_________________________________

"Oh..." You gasp as he dips is long finger inside of you, it's quickly joined by another and they bend upwards towards your belly, hitting the right spot every time. Ben leans in over your breast and kisses them, small pecks before placing his mouth over your nipple and nibbling just a little, enough to make you gasp and chuckle as pleasure wraps around you. Ben works and works on your dripping cunt, soon abandoning your breast and taking position between your legs and nudging them open wider. His eyes are a little with fire as he looks up at you. He pulls your panties off in a flash.  
"So wet," he kisses your clit once before continuing "you taste amazing." His purr sending your writhing and your hips bucking up to force him to kiss and finger you harder. "Ah ah ah...we're playing my game now." Ben shakes his head slightly, never taking his eyes off of yours. He grabs your hips and slips his tongue between your moist folds and licks from bottom to top then kisses repeatedly. Just as you start squirming again and grabbing for something to hold onto as your orgasm starts to take over, Ben pulls away and you whimper in protest, his lips shine slightly as he lays himself on top of you after removing his pants. You can feel his hard cock grazing your thigh as he leans in and captures your mouth. You can taste yourself on his lips and tongue as he slips it into your mouth. 

"Ben...please." You beg as you break the kiss. He grins and grabs your legs, throwing them over his shoulders and guiding himself into you making you gasp and moan. He doesn't wait for you to adjust as you're pretty wet already and anticipation is killing you both. In and out, in and out, slowly at first until he gains a rhythm and starts pounding into your cunt hard and fast.

"Fuck..." He grunts.

"B-Ben..." You moan.

"Shit! (Y/N)!!" Your name rolls of his lips as you clinch around him, your walls getting tighter and his thrust getting harder.   
Your breathing hard and panting, getting the same warm feeling growing inside of you.  
"I-I'm gonna...B-Ben!!" You couldn't managed anything else, your eyes clamped shut.

"(Y/N), open your eyes." Ben grunts then utters several curses. "Open them, I want to see you when you release." He pants harder and your moaning and thrusting up to meet his movements, his balls and thighs slapping against your skin making it all the more pleasurable.  
"Cum with me..." He growls as he looks into your eyes, your breaths meeting between the both of you. You open your eyes wide as you release onto him, the best orgasm you've had in a very very long time. As you release Ben thrust in hard once more and stays deep inside of you as he releases into you. 

"Oh FUCK!!" He growls loudly before collapsing to you and rolling you both to your sides as you cling to each other, both panting, chest heaving and eyes flickering over each other's face.

"We. Should. Have. Done that sooner." You breathed then Ben chuckles followed by you. He slips out of you but keeps you in his arms making you feel completely safe. 

You weren't sure of what would come of the relationship but you're pretty sure it's going to be amazing.


End file.
